Social media applications, messaging applications and other applications commonly found on computing devices often include location information derived from application-oriented location based services for the device that may not be accurate for various reasons. It is possible that systematic errors are present in the location information generated by the location based services. It is also possible for the user to alter the location information derived from application-oriented location based services or to enter inaccurate location information about the user's current location. Errors inherent in the GPS system or based on application latencies may cause location information to be reported inaccurately in location based services, without any interaction or deliberate attempt by the user to alter the location information. Other location information may be derived from system level location-based services integrated in the device or from location information available from other devices, such as wireless access points or network infrastructure. The system level location information generally cannot be altered by the user.